(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organizer device for storing, retrieving and replacing articles quickly and which articles are closely spaced and of substantially like shape configuration and containing information different from one another, and more specifically, but not exclusively, for the storage and retrieval of phonograph record albums, magnetic tape cartridges, or the like articles.
(B) Decription of Prior Art
Various types of storage containers or devices have been provided whereby phonograph record albums can be stored either for protection or for providing easy access thereto. One device which provides easy access consists of a plurality of retaining slots placed one behind the other and each adapted to clamp a phonograph record album therebetween. An actuating mechanism provides that when the first one of the record albums is pulled forwardly the mechanism will cause each album held in the stack to swing forwardly, thereby permitting a person to go through a plurality of phonograph record albums in order to locate a particular one. However, such device with albums requires ample space as it must be positioned below eye level whereby one can look down on the stack in order to read the information on the albums as they are displaced by the mechanism. Also, the mechanism does require that the albums be spaced-apart a sufficient distance from one another whereby the displacement can occur. Therefore, the device is restricted in the number of phonograph record albums which can be stored in a predetermined amount of space and does not provide a system to return the album at its proper place in an easy rapid manner. Furthermore, the operation of the device is time-consuming.
Storage racks, also provided, require that in order to identify a particular phonograph record album in a stack of closely spaced albums, it is necessary to look at most of the albums within the stack. This is also the case with storage racks for magnetic tape cartridges.